Typically
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: Sean let out a chuckle, hoping that he was out of arms length when Albus realized that James did not attend Hogwarts anymore, and Sean therefore had no way of contacting him. It was amazing what childhood scares did to a sixteen years old boy. 31 prompts.
1. Pumpkin Juice

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the wonderfully magic world of Harry Potter. J gets all the heads up. **_

_**Written for **_**Love From A Muggle's**_** 31 Prompts of Harry Potter Challenge. **_

***Pumpkin juice***

"Albus Potter, get _up_!" someone screeched, and Albus promptly fell out of bed. He looked up beadily into the eyes of his smirking roommate, and glared.

"I'm going to kill you," he yawned, before laying his head on the floor and curling up into a ball. "After I wake up fully."

His roommate groaned. It had taken Sean Thomas a full hour to wake up the snoring Potter, and he knew that as soon as he fell back asleep, there was no hope of ever getting him up again until well past midday. He sighed. It was time for drastic measures.

"AL! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED AND READY FOR THE DAY NOW, I WILL RUN AND TELL JAMES THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MESSED WITH HIS BROOM KIT WHEN YOU WERE THREE!"

And Albus was up, pulling on his pants hurriedly and buttoning his shirt before rushing to the bathroom to attempt to flatten his hair and wash his face. Sean let out a chuckle, hoping that he was out of arms length when Albus realized that James did not attend Hogwarts anymore, and Sean therefore had no way of contacting him. It was amazing what childhood scares did to a sixteen years old boy.

Once Albus was done fussing over his hairs inability to sit right, they made their way out of their dorm and common room, and down to the Great Hall.

Sean led the way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Albus! What a surprise to see you up at such an early time in the morning!" exclaimed a flaming red haired girl, who was smirking slightly at the devilish boy, who had clearly just woken up. Albus plunked down on the seat beside her.

"Ugh, Dominique, why do you have to be so cheerful at such an hour?" he complained with a groan as Sean took the seat beside Dominique, taking her hand under the bench. Dominique frowned.

"Al, it's eleven," she informed him, and he groaned again, louder this time, while mumbling about 'more sleep', 'dodgy gits' and 'best friends'. Dominique and Sean rolled their eyes, before turning towards each other. Albus laid his head on the table in front of him and sighed tiredly. It was a truly horrible thing, to be woken up before midday on a Saturday, but, alas, the world hated him. He grinned at his own antics.

"Ahem," someone coughed, and Albus looked up to see his cousin looking down at him. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Rose, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly. She grimaced at him, and sat beside him. He frowned. "What, what's wrong?"

Rose opened her mouth slightly, before turning away. Albus frowned, knowing that there was a reason she wasn't telling him, but wanting to know anyway. He grabbed her arm, as she reached for her first helping of bacon, and turned her to face him, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders to stop her returning to her plate.

"Rose, what is it?" he asked softly. Rose closed her eyes, before mumbling something that Albus missed. "What was that?"

She mumbled it again, but this time Albus caught most of it, and his grip tightened painfully on her arms, so much so that she let a small gasp escape her lips.

"Rose," he growled forcefully, "tell me I did not just hear you say"-

"Yes!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, getting all too furious about her cousins behaviour. "Yes, I, Rose Weasley, am going out with Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus was dumb stuck.

Why would his cousin ever want to go out with a slim-ball like Scorpius Malfoy?

Why he sat contemplating his cousin's insanity, he took a sip at his **Pumpkin Juice**. Sean and Dominique sat, watching warily, knowing that it was only going to be a manner of time until the raven haired boy would explode.

That's why it can as no surprise to the two when Albus suddenly spat out his mouthful, splattering its sticky substance all over Desmond Brown, who squealed and glared at Albus, before storming out of the hall.

What was a surprise was when Albus turned to glare at Sean, during his coughing fit, instead of stomping to find Scorpius. Sean was sure he knew what was coming.

"You - James - broomstick kit," he coughed and spluttered, before chasing an already sprinting Sean out of the hall, and leaving behind a very confused Dominique. She just simply shook her head.

_Words: 749 _


	2. Hagrids Hut

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the wonderfully magic world of Harry Potter. J gets all the heads up. **_

_**Written for **_**Love From A Muggle's**_** 31 Prompts of Harry Potter Challenge. **_

***Hagrid's Hut* **

"Where did you run to after breakfast?" Dominique asked quietly, as the two walked down the slow path to the black lake. The plan was to walk together for a bit before stopping in to see Hagrid and walking back up to the castle for tea. It was a ritual.

Albus turned to grin at his red haired cousin, which startled her after seeing the furious expression he had painted clearly on his face when he found out that Rose and Scorpius were going out.

"Oh, Sean and I just had a friendly chat. That's all. Though you may want to find a new boyfriend, he may not be able to perform as well as normal for a few years – if you know what I mean," he told her with a wink, out right laughing at the expression that clouded her features.

"If you have damaged any valuable assets beyond repair, I swear, on Godric Gryffindor's grave, that you will suffer an extremely painful death. Involving needles, and corks, and axes, and a plastic banana and"-

"Yeah, I get it Dom!" Albus laughed. Then he sobered. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"That Scorp and Rose were together?"

Dominique paused. Albus was the closest family member she had ever had, and she couldn't risk the chance of losing their friendship. But Dominique hadn't been exactly truthful with him for the last few months, and it scared her, the thought of him hating her for keeping a secret.

"Yes," she finally answered, and was surprised when Albus chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"You look like someone just killed your puppy," he told her and the two chuckled slightly. Dominique sighed.

"I'm sorry, Al, I really am." Albus shrugged.

"All's good, Dom, don't fret. Though, now I have to go sort out Scorp," he hissed and Dominique laid a comforting hand on his arm.

"It'll all work out. Don't worry," she told him, as the two slowly made for **Hagrid's hut**.

_Pause _

Albus yawned loudly, ignoring the looks that were shot at him by the sixth years around him that were trying to study. He did, however, catch one girl's angry gaze, and he smirked.

"All right there, Benson? Maybe try taking a picture, it might last longer." The girl huffed, and flicked her silvery hair over her shoulder, turning away from him. He frowned. This girl confused him.

Now, Albus wasn't at all full of himself, cocky or disrespectful to the lesser acquaintances, but he liked to think of himself as fairly attractive. It certainly seemed that way, when all of the girl, that he was not related to, of course, panted after him. Except his girl.

Amaya Benson was a girl like none other, with silvery locks of curls and sparkling blue eyes. She was fit and well endowed, though was more interested in studying and passing Hogwarts than the boys and social life that was held within the castles walls.

She was different, and this fact made Albus extremely interested in her, though he never seemed to quite get out of the habit of tormenting her.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind him.

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

Albus whirled around to come face to face with the classmate he had been hoping to get his hands since breakfast. With his platinum blonde hair splayed across his forehead messily and his pale skin contrasting with the light of the fireplace, Scorpius Malfoy stood upright and proud, glaring at Albus. The seething Potter advanced on Scorpius, who slowly backed away.

"I told you," Albus seethed, "I _told_ you that I would not tolerate you dating my cousin."

Scorpius glared at him. "It is not your choice who Rose dates, it is hers. And if she wants to date me, then you're going to have to live with it," he said calmly, though his eyes were anything but. If it was one thing that Albus had learnt about the pale boy in front of him, it was that every emotion was played in his eyes, not his facial expressions. And right now a mixture of determination and other complicated emotions clouded.

He's serious about this, Albus thought, before sighing. "Fine. You can date her. But one mess up Scorp, best friend or not, I will kill you," he threatened then stomped away. _Stupid best friends and their stupid plans to ruin my life_.

_Words: 738_


	3. Forbidden Forest

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the wonderfully magic world of Harry Potter. J gets all the heads up. **_

_**Written for **_**Love From A Muggle's**_** 31 Prompts of Harry Potter Challenge. **_

***Forbidden Forest***

"And what, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, do you think you're doing?" a stern voice interrupted their giggling, and the two boys whipped their heads around to face a frowning Professor McGonagall. They exchanged looks.

Hours previous, Albus and Scorpius had made up, becoming once more the chuckling, teasing and mischievous best friends they had always been. Now, the two were setting their differences aside for good, by doing the one thing that they were both equally talented in; pranking.

Their plan was to spread itching powder all over the Slytherin common rooms portrait, affecting all the Green Slimy Gits that pass through it. This phase was complete. The next was not. To humiliate them further, they were going to turn their clothes a bright pink, while placing a charm on them that disallowed the wearer to see the change in colour. It was going to be brilliant. Only, they hadn't considered being caught in the wash room.

"Erm, Professor, we were just . . ." Scorpius tried, though was shooting hopeless looks at Albus, but Albus was thoroughly distracted, staring at his professor with wide eyes. Not once had he ever seen Professor McGonagall's hair . . . down. McGonagall scowled at him.

"The two of you will have detention tomorrow night, with Hagrid. You will, as I understand it, be working in the **Forbidden Forest**. Now, off to bed, and meet Hagrid at the Great Hall eight-o'clock sharp," she huffed, before grabbing each other the boys robes and pulling them out of the wash room, watching as they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. Albus was still in a daze.

"Mate, snap out of it!" Scorpius snapped, slapping Albus over the head. Albus looked up at him in surprise, as if only just realising he was there.

"But . . . her hair," he mumbled, and Scorpius rolled his eyes. It was such a typical Albus reaction; be dazed for days and talk of nothing but the bazaar thing he had witnessed, then forget about it. Scorpius smiled slightly. It was good, having his fellow best friend working beside him, after all the thoughts of Albus's hatred had ran through his head since he and Rose first started going out.

Rose. Just her name sent shivers up his spine and a blush to his cheeks. He had liked her for years, though never bold enough to ask her, as he feared that his best friend would hate him for dating his cousin. That was until he had accidentally let it slip that he liked her; the he _knew_ that Albus would hate him if he ever dated her. But he got her and Albus was still his friends, so that was all that mattered. A hand suddenly touched his arm, and he jolted out of his thoughts.

"You right mate?" Albus asked questioningly. Scorpius just smiled, and continued his way to the Gryffindor common room.

_Words: 488_

**Just a short one this time. Please, Rate, Review and tell me what you think. Idea's are more than welcome. **

**-xXSexgoddessXx**


	4. Firewhiskey

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the wonderfully magic world of Harry Potter. J gets all the heads up. **_

_**Written for **_**Love From A Muggle's**_** 31 Prompts of Harry Potter Challenge. **_

***Firewhiskey***

"-and the way that fourth year used McGonagall's wand to scratch his back – priceless! The look on his face when he realized it wasn't his! And the look on hers! Merlin, best day of my _life_!' exclaimed Albus, bent over at the waist from the amount of laughter that was shaking his frame. Scorpius was sitting on the ground, watching his friend in amusement.

The two were discussing the very public infection that seemed to only affect slimy Slytherin's. The said effected house spent the most of the day scratching irritated skin that almost looked like someone – _ahem – _had showered them in itching powder. The three other houses found it extremely amusing to see the green snakes use varies objects to scratch unreachable places with; such as rulers, other students' limbs, vases and, for the most unfortunate, their Professors' wands.

"Come on," Scorpius finally spoke, forcing the laughing Gryffindor to stand up and start walking, "we're going to be late to meet Hagrid."

Scorpius pulled the giggling Albus along beside him as he made his way to the Great Hall, where he was met by an odd sight. Amaya Benson stood in the middle of the Hall holding what looked to be a struggling chicken and a huge coat draped over her, covering most of her figure. Hagrid stood beside her, rummaging through a huge duffle bag that he had slung over one shoulder.

Rubeus Hagrid was Hogwart's grounds keeper, a humongous man with tangled masses of hair covering his head and chin.

Albus, once catching a sight of Amaya's face as she eyed the chicken warily, doubled over in hysterics once more. Amaya glared at him while Hagrid grinned.

"Albus, Scorpius! Great ter see yer!"

The boys smiled happily up at Hagrid. It was always nice when they had Hagrid supervising their detentions, as the kind giant often went soft on them and let them leave an hour early.

Albus turned to Amaya suddenly. "Wait. If we're here for detention, what the hell are you doing here?"

Amaya huffed. "I have detention to, nitwit."

"_You_ have detention? As if, I'll believe it when I see it!" Albus exclaimed while the small group walked down towards the Forbidden Forest, where they would be fulfilling their detention.

Amaya raised her eyebrows delicately. "Err, Potter, I'm here aren't I? Therefore, you're seeing it."

Albus opened and closed his mouth a few times, reminding Scorpius very much of a fish, before replying with the extremely witty comment of "Shut up."

To anyone else, this would have made the person smirk, roll their eyes and possible shake their head at the reddening Potter, but his response only seemed to make Amaya angrier.

"_Do not _tell me what to do, Potter!"

Albus rolled his eyes and glared down at her, just as they reached the edge of the forest. Hagrid seemed to be crossed between amusement and separating the two, while Scorpius looked away, already use to, and quite frankly sick of, the two fighting.

He leaned towards Hagrid.

"Is it too late to head back to the castle now and grab myself a **Firewhiskey** before I have to sit through their flirting? I think I'd rather be drunk than listen to those two."

Hagrid chuckled quietly, but otherwise ignored Scorpius' question. Scorpius took this as a sign that he couldn't and groaned.

He had been friends with Albus since their first train ride to Hogwarts, also the day that Amaya and Albus' paths crossed for the first time.

_Words: 619_


	5. Magic

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the wonderfully magic world of Harry Potter. J gets all the heads up. **_

_**Written for **_**Love From A Muggle's**_** 31 Prompts of Harry Potter Challenge. **_

***Magic***

_The small, eleven-year-old Albus sighed as he sat himself in one of the furthest compartment from the front of the train, worried that James would find him and keep bugging him about being sorted into Gryffindor. _

_He was worried; petrified really. What if he ended up in Slytherin? What if, despite his father's words, he was hated by the rest of his family, excluded and outcast because he wasn't sorted into the proper house?_

_A knock on the compartment door sounded, shaking worrying thoughts from his head as he turned to answer the door. His face hardened as he glanced at who it was._

"_Malfoy."_

_The blonde haired boy looked up, startled, as he slid into the compartment. "I'm sorry, do I know you? The only reason I came in was because the rest of the train is full. . ."_

_Albus shook his head, and offered his hand to the boy, both of them staring each other down as only a first year could. "Albus Potter."_

_The Malfoy-boy's eyes widened, before he slowly took Albus' hand, a small smile appearing on his face. "Scorpius Malfoy. Pleasure."_

_A snort came from the compartment door, and both boys tore the gaze away from each other as they turned towards the door. There, in all her first year glory, stood a small girl with short, silver pigtails and a confident stance, her arms crossed over her chest while her face was twisted into an amused expression. _

"_Is there something you wanted?" Albus asked at once, feeling confronted by the girl's amusement. The small girls eyes narrowed on him and her face turned into a scowl._

"_I was just wondering why you two were sizing each other up. It looked absolutely ridiculous. You were going cross eyed while trying to look tough and the blonde one-" at this she pointed to Scorpius, whose mouth was agape "-seemed like he was inflicting pain on himself. Oh, and there was absolutely no reason for you to speak to me with that tone."_

_Albus gaped at the girl, with her nose in the air, and sniffed angrily- "Now who's the one being rude? Who are you anyway? And why are you here? We sure as hell don't want you here."_

"_The name is Amaya Benson and the only reason I came into this compartment is because some third years were whistling at me, and I didn't particularly like the attention. However, now that I've been insulted, I will gladly go and find another place to sit." And with that, the confident first year stormed from the compartment without a second look. _

"_I can't believe- that girl is such a- bet she doesn't even know who I am-"_

_The next half hour was spent with rude remarks being passed between the boys about Amaya Benson, before the conversation quickly turned to the __**magic**__, spells, assignments and feast that awaited them._

_Words: 483_


End file.
